epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/Thor: The Dark World Review: The "Dark" World is Pretty Light (Spoilers)
Last night I watched the sequel to Thor, and I was pleased by it. Several issues, but was generally pleased with the flick. Made me excited for Ragnarok. What were my issues with it? Inconsistencies that were either barely explained or were explained in the last movie, I can't exactly remember. But here's my thoughts on Thor: The Darkness that lights the World. The Plot So what I gather from the plot is that a long time ago, Malekith and the dark elves wanted to do stuff to the ether, fail, and many years later, Jane got infected with the Ether and now Malekith is alive to do the same thing he was gonna do years ago, make all the worlds one and blanket them in darkness or something. I could never follow either of the movies. Now, this plot was actually very consistent, with a very few minor things. Heimdall: At one point in the movie, Heimdall put up a shield. He then smashed that shield. This wasn't clear at all until near the end of the movie in which Odin walks up to Heimdall, and the scene goes like: Heimdall: You need to arrest someone for treason. Odin: Who? Heimdall: Me, Nigga. and then the scene cuts to Thor or Jane or something and is never talked about again, even though Heimdall still appears in movies afterwards. This bothered me so much, and the fact it was never explained just pissed me off. Nothing else inconsistent really stood out. The Acting The Acting in this movie was great, most of the characters from the first movie were consistent with their acting. Hemsworth, Hiddleson, Portman, Elba, Hopkins, Etc. So I'll only go over the two more important characters from this movie, Malekith and Kurse. Christopher Eccleston Is it weird that half the people from Britain come to america to play the villains? I didn't even notice that Malekith was one of the Doctors until I looked it up. He practically was Malekith. I couldn't even tell from his voice, but everything about his role screamed the part he was playing. I know he was more or less a one-time villain, but he reminded me a lot of his comic counterpart, and that just makes me happy on the inside. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje Yeah, this guy played Kurse. He's also playing Killer Croc, If you want to know how well the guy plays a large, evil reptile-like monster, just watch this movie. I had no qualms with Adewale's interpretation of Kurse, mainly because he doesn't speak. Like, at all. He grunts for most of the film. He only really spoke one line, but that was before he was Kurse. He was mainly just a suicide bomber, that didn't die, but started the main war, so a pretty important character. The Script There was one scene in the entire movie that was done so well, I didn't even pay attention to the rest of that dialogue, and that scene was when Thor made a deal with Loki and helped him escape from Prison, then he used his illusions to transform himself and Loki into several other characters, one of them being Sif (from what I could tell). This scene was dialogue and plot enough for me to go like "Yes. This is all I needed. 10/10" Buuuuut I can't do that and give the section 2 points, so here's the other half. Action. If you've seen the previous Thor movie, you've pretty much seen this one, action-wise. Not much different, same fighting style, same Mjolner. It was still fantastic, but a lot of the same that we've already seen. Kind of disappointing. The Music The music fit so perfectly which each and every scene. The fights felt like fights, the emotional scenes felt emotional, and the comedy-relief scenes... well, felt like Loki. Because let's face it, Loki's the comic relief character. I can't say much more on that. The Final Score Thor: The Dark World is a great movie, even with its issues. The action is good and the dialogue/acting is good enough to make you stay interested in what's going to happen. I give Thor: the Dark-ish World a 9/10, only because the inconsistencies were pretty jarring and there could've been another comedy-relief character aside from Loki. Which movie should I review next? Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Man of Steel Guardians of the Galaxy Green Lantern Check Out these other reviews! Category:Blog posts